


Только рабочие отношения

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Гермиона Грейнджер и Драко Малфой работают вместе. В поте лица.





	1. Начало

Многие ненавидят понедельники. Но только не Гермиона Грейнджер. Гермиона Грейнджер ненавидела вторники и четверги с того самого момента, как устроилась на работу. В Отделе Магических происшествий и катастроф происходило много всего, и сотрудники то и дело отлучались на вызовы. Но по вторникам и четвергам весь коллектив отправлялся на рейды, а Гермиона оставалась в кабинете один на один с ее личной катастрофой — Драко Малфоем. Каждый вторник и каждый четверг она входила в кабинет, как на эшафот, настраиваясь на то, что придется терпеть бесконечные придирки Малфоя. Хоть он и был таким же штатным сотрудником, как и Гермиона, это не значило, что она избавлена от постоянных комментариев. А комментировал Малфой все: начиная от фасона ее мантий и заканчивая оформлением отчетов о рейдах. Хуже придирок могли быть только его пристальные изучающие взгляды, блуждающие по ее лицу и телу. Гермиона никак не могла понять, чем обязана такому вниманию с его стороны, и чувствовала себя неловко, оставаясь в кабинете наедине с Малфоем.

— Грейнджер, — голос Малфоя, лениво растягивавшего слова, вырвал ее из раздумий, — можно тебя на минуту?

Скрепя сердце Гермиона поднялась со своего места и пересекла кабинет, остановившись у его стола.

— Что на сей раз? — Она скрестила руки на груди.

— Скажи мне, Грейнджер, что это за цифра?

— Это четверка, — отрезала Гермиона, понимая, что Малфой снова придирается на ровном месте. — Тебе стоит наведаться в Мунго. Совсем слепым стал.

— О, разумеется. — Малфой говорил подозрительно тихо и вкрадчиво. — А это?

— Это цифра семь, Малфой, и тебе стоит помимо зрения проверить еще и голову.

— Тогда скажи, Грейнджер, что тут написано? — Он провел пальцем по министерской нашивке на груди Гермионы.

— Тут написано, что я сейчас отобью тебе руки. — Гермиона замахнулась, но Малфой оказался проворнее, перехватив ее руку у самой щеки.

— Осторожнее, Грейнджер. — Малфой поднялся со своего места, нависнув над ней. Гермиона сделала шаг назад и вжалась в стол. Малфой оперся на него же двумя руками, глядя прямо ей в глаза.

— Боишься?

— Что тебе нужно, Малфой? — нервно сглотнув, спросила Гермиона. Он рассмеялся ей в лицо и отошел на два шага.

— Теперь ясно, почему ты до сих пор одна. Что такого страшного я сейчас сделал?

Гермиона молчала.

— Я тебя не обидел, не ударил, — Малфой принялся загибать пальцы, — не наслал на тебя никакое заклятие. Так чего же ты боишься?

— Потому что это ты, Малфой, и я знаю, что ты можешь сделать что-то подобное.

— А вот сейчас обидно было. — Он нахмурился и отвернулся. Гермиона посчитала разговор оконченным и вернулась за свой стол. Как выяснилось — рано.

Спустя час Малфой крадущейся походкой подошел к столу Гермионы и наклонился над ней.

— Чем занята, Грейнджер? — хрипло спросил он, отбрасывая с ее плеча прядь волос.

— Отчетом, — севшим голосом пробормотала Гермиона, чувствуя, как кожа на шее покрывается мурашками от его дыхания.

— Ты уверена? — На ее плечи легли теплые руки и легко, почти невесомо провели вниз до локтей и обратно. Гермиона окаменела, не понимая, что происходит.

— Расслабься, Грейнджер, я же не убивать тебя собрался. — Малфой склонился так низко, что его губы касались ее уха. По коже пробежал холодок.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Странный вопрос, — шепнул он, касаясь губами шеи за ухом. — Сомневаюсь, что таким образом я пытаюсь попросить у тебя отчет. Я просто хочу попробовать что-то новенькое. А ты?

— Нет. — Гермиона слабо шевельнула пересохшими губами.

Рука Малфоя скользнула по ее ноге, отодвигая мантию и приподнимая юбку, и его пальцы коснулись чуть влажной ткани трусиков.

— Маленькая лгунья, — улыбнулся он.

— Перестань, пожалуйста. — Гермиона шарила рукой по столу в поисках палочки.

— Перестать — что? Это? — Пальцы стали чуть более требовательными.

— Малфой, пожалуйста. — Она повернула голову и посмотрела прямо в его глаза, в которых плясали шальные искры.

Он аккуратно прикусил ее нижнюю губу, крепче сжал бедро, и Гермиона почувствовала, что плавится заживо.

— Пожалуйста, — повторила она, хватая губами его губы, сухие и горячие. Сердце отчаянно колотилось в груди каждый раз, когда Малфой задевал особенно чувствительную точку. Гермиона вцепилась в его руку то ли стремясь отдернуть ее, то ли направляя. Он решительно отодвинул в сторону полоску трусов и осторожно, почти нежно погрузил два пальца в пышущее жаром лоно. Гермиона прерывисто выдохнула и провела кончиком языка по губам.

— Не надо, — пробормотала она и тут же поцеловала Малфоя, чувствуя, как движутся внутри его пальцы. Взгляд встретился с его требовательным взглядом, и Гермиона, словно под Империусом, сделала первое робкое движение бедрами навстречу его руке. В глазах Малфоя блеснула искра безумия, а рот растянулся в хищной улыбке. Гермиона подняла руку, запустила пальцы в его волосы на затылке, прижалась к губам и прикрыла глаза, медленно раскачиваясь ему навстречу, и чуть раздвинула ноги. Ее тело жило в тот миг своей жизнью, отвечая на слишком откровенные ласки. Все это граничило с безумием.

— Ничего себе, — шепнул он, когда ее руки вцепились в его брючный ремень. Малфой выпрямился и развернул стул Гермионы к себе, а она лишь разочарованно вздохнула, когда его пальцы покинули ее. Гермиона впилась в его лицо просящим взглядом и схватила за руку, отчаянно боясь и желая продолжения. Малфой наклонился, одарил ее яростным поцелуем, отчего она закрыла глаза, еще сильнее сжимая его предплечье. Он поднял ее легко, как пушинку, уселся на ее стул, обхватил Гермиону за талию и опустил на свой член.

— Да, — выдохнул он, входя в нее уверенным движением, полностью заполняя ее.

— Нет, — простонала Гермиона, двигаясь ему навстречу, выгибаясь и запрокидывая голову. Шеи тут же коснулись его чуть влажные губы, а горячие руки придерживали бедра. Малфой двигался неспешно, с явным упоением, и каждое покачивание все приближало момент наслаждения.

Гермиона почувствовала, как по телу пробежали первые робкие искры, предвестники взрыва, и качнула бедрами. Она снова и снова подавалась навстречу Малфою, заставляя искры сливаться в мерцающие нити, сплетавшиеся в плотный комок, готовый вот-вот взорваться и затопить все тело огнем.

— Ну же, — взмолилась она, обращаясь непонятно к кому, чувствуя, как тело начинает пробивать дрожь. Малфой что-то ответил, но она не расслышала из-за нарастающего шума в ушах, но его движения стали куда менее мягкими, ускорились, и через несколько мгновений Гермиону выгнуло дугой от удовольствия. Все мышцы свело от приятной судороги, а затем тело ослабло.

От требовательного стука в дверь вздрогнули оба. Малфой выпрямился, запахнул мантию и принял привычный скучающий вид.

— Да! — крикнула Гермиона. Она развернулась вместе со стулом к столу, торопливо одернув юбку и схватив со стола перо.

— Добрый день, — заместитель начальника отдела обращался скорее к Малфою, чем к Гермионе. — Я хотел напомнить, что сегодня конец месяца, и отчет должен быть готов к вечеру, а не к завтрашнему дню.

— О, — Малфой расплылся в улыбке, — мы с мисс Грейнджер как раз перепроверили некоторые данные. Вы видите, она работает в поте лица.

Гермиона, красная, как маков цвет, уткнулась в бумаги и яростно заскрипела пером, свободной рукой приглаживая волосы, которые растрепались сильнее обычного.

— Замечательно. — Заместитель руководителя смерил их довольным взглядом и удалился.

— Придется поработать, Грейнджер, — протянул Малфой. — Но мы еще вернемся к нашему разговору. Обещаю.

Гермиона подавила в себе желание задушить его на месте. Теперь она ненавидела вторники и четверги в два раза сильнее.


	2. Туфельки

— О, Гермиона, у тебя новые туфельки? Симпатичные. — Элоиза Миджен мило улыбнулась, разглядывая ноги Гермионы.

— Спасибо, Элоиза. — Гермиона улыбнулась в ответ. Она и сама была довольна своим выбором: аккуратные лодочки из черной замши сидели на ноге как влитые, а вокруг щиколотки застегивался золотистый ремешок.

— А мне они про БДСМ напоминают, — хохотнул Оливер, сидевший за соседним столом. Драко Малфой поднял голову и хищно покосился на ноги Гермионы.

— Глупости какие. — Гермиона спрятала ноги под стол и пододвинула к себе пергамент. Через час Оливер и Элоиза должны были отправиться на рейд, а Гермионе предстояло остаться с чертовым Малфоем наедине. Опять.

Он не давал ей прохода уже две недели, исправно мешал работать два дня из пяти. Они ни разу даже не заикнулись о том, что между ними произошло. Малфой, казалось, принял это, как само собой разумеющееся, более того — он окончательно обнаглел. На прошлой неделе Гермиона чуть не завалила полугодовой отчет из-за того, что Малфою срочно захотелось прильнуть к чьей-то теплой груди, и грудь Гермионы почему-то оказалась самой подходящей. А еще раньше он целый час изводил ее глупыми вопросами, пока Гермиона не подошла к его столу, желая ткнуть Малфоя носом в таблицу. В итоге она и сама не поняла, как он умудрился усадить ее к себе на колени, еще и уложить голову ей на плечо.

— Малфой, мне надо отчет писать!

— Пиши мой, — пробормотал он, как будто засыпая. — Ты сидишь за столом, перо и пергамент у тебя есть.

— Малфой, я сижу у тебя на коленях, если ты не заметил! — Гермиона повернула голову и смерила его гневным взглядом

— Но ты же сидишь. — Он смотрел невинно, как младенец, но Гермиона на это не купилась.

И вот теперь Малфой прищурился, глядя на ее туфельки, и ничего доброго этот взгляд не предвещал.

— Грейнджер… — Стоило двери за сотрудниками захлопнуться, как Малфой оказался у стола Гермионы. — Как ты относишься к БДСМ?

— Никак, — отрезала она, опуская голову и утыкаясь взглядом в бумаги.

— Тогда зачем тебе такие туфельки? — Малфой откровенно веселился. — И вообще, как выходные прошли?

— Без тебя — и слава Мерлину, — проворчала она.

— О, Грейнджер, только не говори, что ты соскучилась. — Он дернул Гермиону за рукав.

— Малфой, может, хватит издеваться? — Она отбросила перо и поднялась на ноги, уперев руки в боки.

— Какая грозная Грейнджер. — Малфой поцокал языком. — И что же ты мне сделаешь?

Хлоп! Гермиона и сама не поняла, почему решила, что ударить надоедливого Малфоя по заднице — это лучшее решение. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, и глаза его округлились.

— БДСМ, Грейнджер? — довольно протянул он, делая шаг к ней. — Не ожидал. Ладно, признаюсь, я был не самым хорошим мальчиком.

Гермиона почувствовала, как кровь прилила к щекам. Малфой слишком много себе позволял: мало того, что он творил непотребства на рабочем месте и втягивал в это ее, так теперь еще и не стеснялся говорить откровенную похабщину.

Второй шлепок был не таким сильным, но намного более звонким.

— Ого, — только и выдохнул Малфой. Он сделал еще один шаг, и Гермиона оказалась прижатой к собственному столу. — Может, еще скажешь, за что?

— С радостью, — прошипела Гермиона. — Это тебе за то, что портил мне жизнь в школе! Это — за то, что мешаешь работать! Это — за выволочку от начальства из-за полугодового отчета! Это — за то, что постоянно ко мне придираешься! Это…

Поцелуя Гермиона ожидала меньше всего. Теплые губы Малфоя торопливо скользнули по ее щеке и впились в ее губы. Она опешила на какой-то миг, но потом принялась отвечать, вкладывая в поцелуй весь гнев, что накопился за три недели. Гермиона прикусила его губу, и Малфой что-то простонал.

— Ой, прости. — Она оторвалась от него.

— Наоборот, продолжай, — прохрипел он, запуская пальцы в волосы на затылке. От прикосновения к коже головы Гермиону внезапно передернуло, как от удара электрическим током, и она с силой сжала руку на Малфоевской ягодице.

— К черту, — выдохнул Малфой, сбрасывая со стола бумаги Гермионы. Он схватил ее на руки и грубовато усадил на стол. Одной рукой он продолжал аккуратно, но ощутимо сжимать волосы на ее затылке, а второй — раздвинул ей ноги, устраиваясь ближе. Гермиона с ужасом осознала, что в бедро ей упирается его твердый и горячий член. Она попыталась отодвинуться, но Малфой перехватил ее за талию, прижав к себе.

— Не пытайся снова врать мне, Грейнджер, — прошептал он у самого уха. — Я сквозь одежду чувствую, как там горячо.

— Не надо мне это комментировать, — тяжело дыша, проговорила она. — Хватит того, что ты делаешь.

— Почему же? — Малфой наградил ее мягким поцелуем. — Там очень горячо, и мне там будет очень уютно. Или ты забыла?

— Перестань, Мерлина ради, — взмолилась Гермиона, но он снова принялся ее целовать, постепенно вынуждая сдаться. Его руки плавно водили по ее спине, рукам, очерчивали талию и вновь возвращались на спину, обводя линию позвоночника. Гермиона снова положила руки ему на задницу и чуть надавила пальцами, вынуждая его подвинуться ближе.

— О, да ты не так проста, как пытаешься казаться, — удовлетворенно проговорил Малфой, делая шаг к ней и упираясь бедрами в столешницу.

Он опустил руки, раздвигая ее ноги еще шире. Гермиона смотрела в светло-серые глаза и видела, как зрачки стремительно расширяются. Она покосилась на стул, но Малфой еле заметно покачал головой.

— Нет-нет, я потерял всяческий интерес к нему. А вот стол мне кажется куда более удобным.

— Замолчи, — шепнула Гермиона, прижимаясь к его губам.

Пальцы Малфоя проделали короткий, но мучительно медленный путь от ее плеч до бедер и легко мазнули по белью. Из его горла вырвалось довольное урчание, как только он почувствовал ее готовность. С удовлетворенным выдохом он отодвинул мешавшую ему ткань трусиков и осторожно направил член в ее горячую, податливую плоть. Она чуть слышно выдохнула и вдруг подтолкнула бедра Малфоя на себя, словно заставляя его быть смелее. В его взгляде мелькнуло недоумение, но она повторила свой жест, помогая ему проникнуть как можно глубже. Его пальцы сжали ее бедра достаточно крепко, чтобы удержать ее как можно ближе, но аккуратно, чтобы не оставить синяков на нежной коже. Стол опасно скрипнул, но ни Малфой, ни Гермиона не придали этому значения, снова схлестываясь в неистовом поцелуе. Ее руки двигались в нужном ей ритме, будто он был игрушкой, а не живым человеком. И Малфою это чертовски нравилось. В какой-то момент он отстранился, чтобы оценить всю невероятную красоту этой картины: Гермиона сидела перед ним на столе, встрепанная и разрумянившаяся, с зацелованными до красноты губами, а в глазах ее плясали отсветы Адского пламени, не меньше. Однако налюбоваться этим зрелищем ему не дали. Стоило Малфою отстраниться, как Гермиона звонко ударила его по заднице.

— Конечно, — довольно шепнул он, возвращаясь к ее губам и чуть приподнимая Гермиону над столом. Она обвила его ногами и вцепилась руками в плечи, отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть в глаза. В следующий миг она с силой качнулась на нем и почувствовала, как его накрыли волны наслаждения. Гермиона улыбнулась, глядя на растерянное выражение лица Малфоя.

— Это… — Он выдохнул и прижался губами к ее губам; его член продолжал пульсировать внутри нее. Гермиона ласково коснулась губами виска Малфоя, чувствуя приятное расслабление в мышцах.

Скрип поворачивающейся ручки двери полоснул по ушам, словно ножом. Малфой отскочил шага на три, а Гермиона слетела со стола и бросилась собирать упавшие бумаги.

— Она очень неуклюжа, — с легкой улыбкой пояснил Малфой ведьмочке из аврората, которая пришла за сводкой происшествий, для урегулирования которых понадобились их сотрудники.

— Пошел к черту, Малфой, — пробормотала Гермиона, ползая по полу.

— Неуклюжая, да. Но в цифрах разбирается как богиня. Приходится терпеть.

Ведьмочка понимающе улыбнулась и вышла.

— Не дуйся, Грейнджер. У меня, знаешь, тоже мысли не особо здравые, — попытался оправдаться Малфой, но все равно попятился от нее. Гермиона больше всего на свете хотела, чтобы он провалился сейчас же ко всем чертям.

— Да что не так-то, Грейнджер? — Малфой примирительно поднял руки вверх.

— Научись закрывать эту чертову дверь, — выплюнула Гермиона, бросила бумаги на стол и вышла из кабинета. Нужно было немедленно выпить кофе и успокоиться. Все равно мысли были далеки от отчетов.


	3. Уголек

— Это что? — Малфой недовольно рассматривал Гермиону.

— Где? — не поняла она и на всякий случай приготовилась держать оборону.

— Твоя блузка, — проворчал он. — Я, помнится, говорил, чтоб ты носила глубокий вырез. И ты, кажется, согласилась. И что я получаю? Застегнутый под горло воротник!

— Малфой! — Гермиона в гневе стукнула по столу. — Во-первых, я не твоя собственность, чтобы ты диктовал, как мне одеваться. Во-вторых, на глубокий вырез я согласилась при таких обстоятельствах, что… В общем, в тот момент я не могла ответить иначе.

Это было сущей правдой. В прошлый раз, когда все были на рейде, Малфой закрыл-таки дурацкую дверь и к ней же прижал Гермиону. Она, разумеется, сопротивлялась, но без особого энтузиазма. Трудно бить по рукам человека, которого целуешь. Малфой в это время пытался совладать с миллионом застежек на ее блузе и, похоже, был близок к тому, чтобы сорвать все эти мелкие пуговки к драккловой бабушке. Но в этот момент раздался стук в дверь.

— Малфой, Грейнджер, я знаю, что вы там! Какого гиппогрифа вы закрылись?

Голос начальника отдела вмиг свел возбуждение на нет, и Гермиона принялась торопливо застегиваться, пока Малфой изображал возмущение и сетовал на заклинивший замок. Когда шеф наконец прорвался в кабинет, Гермиона сидела за бумагами, а Малфой с невозмутимым видом пил чай.

— И в следующий раз найди что-то с глубоким вырезом, — бросил Малфой. — Мне надоело пробиваться к Ним с боем. Учти, когда-то я проиграю в неравной схватке с армией пуговиц!

— Ох, ладно, найду, — отмахнулась Гермиона, скорее, чтобы Малфой отстал, нежели принимая его просьбу всерьез.

Впрочем, тем же вечером она нашла подходящую блузу и даже примерила, тщетно убеждая саму себя в том, что делает это не для Малфоя. При чем тут Малфой? Ее фигура замечательно смотрелась в этой блузе. И такой вещи грех было пропадать в шкафу. И Гермиона по-прежнему была свободной, так что она не собиралась скрываться за пуританскими нарядами. И… в общем, миллион и одно оправдание блузе было найдено, но вечером произошло кое-что из ряда вон выходящее.

— Я честно нашла вещь с глубоким вырезом. — Гермиона не то чтобы оправдывалась перед Малфоем, но он смотрел на нее с такой смесью обиды, разочарования и гнева, что нужно было его срочно успокоить. — Честно, Малфой. Просто вчера вечером я разговаривала с Джинни по камину. И, понимаешь, в какой-то момент полено стрельнуло.

Малфой напрягся, вслушиваясь в ее слова.

— И мне в вырез попала искра. Я не могу выставлять напоказ ожог, — закончила Гермиона и посмотрела на Малфоя. Он выглядел как ребенок, у которого отняли игрушку, и готов был вот-вот расплакаться.

— Ты обожгла Их? — с неподдельным разочарованием спросил Малфой.

— Не совсем Их, — ответила Гермиона, забыв даже поворчать о том, что ей крайне не нравилась принятая Малфоем единолично терминология касательно ее груди. — Рядом.

— Покажи, — требовательно произнес он, не оставляя ей возможности отказать. Гермиона вздохнула и расстегнула три пуговицы на блузе, являя миру круглый красный волдырь ожога на дюйм выше левой груди.

— Ты обожгла ее! — с отчаянием в голосе изрек Малфой. — Мою любимую!

Он накрыл левую грудь ладонью и принялся гладить, будто стремясь успокоить.

— Значит правая — не любимая? Все, считай, что она обиделась, — выпалила Гермиона и только потом поняла, что именно она сказала, и о чем вообще у них речь.

— Нет-нет, она тоже. — Малфой быстро схватился за правую грудь и тоже погладил. — Они обе просто замечательны.

Он зашел за спину, снова положил руки на грудь и принялся поглаживать, слегка сжимая. Гермиона подняла голову, чтобы высказать ему в лицо все, что она думает, но слова застряли где-то в горле. Малфой смотрел в ее декольте, на то, как сжимается кожа под его руками, и блаженно улыбался.

— Они прекрасны, — медленно проговорил он, и Гермиона тихо вздохнула.

— Малфой, перестань. — Она осторожно попыталась отодвинуть его руки, но он и не думал прекращать.

— Почему это перестать? — тихо проговорил он. — Не будь такой жадной, Грейнджер.

Одной рукой он перебросил всю копну ее волос на один бок, и легко схватил губами кожу на шее, почти у самых волос. Гермиона вздрогнула от нового и внезапно приятного ощущения.

— Почему я должен перестать, если это нравится нам обоим? — прошептал он, перемежая слова с короткими горячими поцелуями. Гермиона чувствовала, что шея горит огнем под его губами. Сама она то и дело вздрагивала.

— До сих пор меня боишься? — Малфой резко остановился и взял ее двумя пальцами за подбородок, поворачивая лицо к себе. — Боишься?

— Это… — Гермиона снова вздрогнула. — Это не от страха.

— А от чего же, Грейнджер, — ласково пропел он, прижимаясь лбом к ее лбу. — Неужели твое тело намного быстрее, чем твоя умненькая голова, сообразило, что ему это нравится?

— Да, черт тебя дери, мне это нравится, — выдохнула Гермиона и с силой положила ладонь ему на затылок. Малфой издал чуть слышный стон, когда она провела своими губами по его губам и переместила руку на плечо. Вторая ее рука скользнула по его груди на живот, а потом ниже, к пряжке ремня. Малфой сгреб волосы Гермионы в хвост и обернул их вокруг руки. Она и не почувствовала этого, пока он осторожно не потянул вниз. Гермиона с улыбкой подчинилась и с тихим вздохом запрокинула голову, позволяя ему целовать подбородок, шею, ключицы. Сама она все еще придерживала его пальцами за затылок; другой рукой пыталась расстегнуть хитроумную пряжку на ремне, то и дело проводя запястьем по паху и ощущая разрастающееся напряжение.

— Я сам. — Малфой легко, двумя пальцами расстегнул ремень. Он уселся на стул Оливера, вынуждая Гермиону оказаться сверху. Она медлила не дольше пяти секунд, после чего забралась к нему на колени, прижимаясь животом к его животу и ощущая бедрами его желание. Гермиона качнулась на нем, и Малфой крепко обхватил ее за талию одной рукой, чуть приподнимая, а второй рукой стал сдвигать юбку вверх. Гермиона нетерпеливо заерзала у него на коленях, легонько проведя пальцами по щеке Малфоя. Однако тот медлил, расстегивая пуговицу за пуговицей на ее блузе. Он обхватил груди Гермионы и стал сдавливать их, мять и приподнимать, сдвигая в разные стороны чашки бюстгальтера.

— Зачем ты их заковываешь? — недовольно проворчал Малфой, но ответить не дал, хватая губами сосок. Гермиона пискнула, почувствовав легкий укус, а Малфой продолжал терзать ее напрягшийся сосок. Она запрокинула голову, щекоча кончиками волос руку Малфоя на ее спине. Тот мягко потянул за них, заставляя Гермиону изгибаться под абсолютно неестественным углом и тихо стонать одно единственное слово.

— Пожалуйста…

И Малфой ответил на ее просьбу. Одним движением он спустил брюки, высвобождая член. Гермиона сама сдвинула в сторону ткань трусиков, позволяя Малфою дразнить ее невесомыми прикосновениями головки к бедрам и половым губам.

— Не тяни, — прошептала она, зажмуриваясь.

— А сама? — хрипло спросил он, касаясь губами ее уха и опаляя кожу дыханием. Она мотнула головой и выпрямилась, глядя ему в глаза.

— Легко! — Превозмогая внутреннюю дрожь, Гермиона уверенно взяла в руку член и опустилась на него. Малфой положил ладони на ее бедра и стал двигаться: то поднимая ее, выходя из нее почти полностью, то снова опуская, погружаясь в ее жар целиком, чувствуя, как она плавится на нем от желания. Малфой снова впился поцелуем в ее сосок. Вскоре Гермиона уже двигалась намного быстрее того ритма, что он задавал ей сначала, балансируя на краю наслаждения, словно какая-то мелочь не пускала ее за эту грань.

Малфой провел языком по пятну ожога над ее левой грудью, и Гермиона раскрыла рот, заходясь в беззвучном крике. Она вытянулась в струну, чтобы через пару мгновений обмякнуть в его руках, покачиваясь по инерции.

— Малфой, — неуверенно прошептала она.

В этот самый миг из коридора донеслись крики, и Гермиона одним прыжком вернулась на свое рабочее место, на ходу поправляя мантию и застегивая блузу. Малфой тоже застегнул брюки и постарался успокоиться. Через полминуты в кабинет вломились остальные сотрудники, которые тащили под руки бледного, как смерть, Оливера.

— Сопротивление при попытке конфискации! — крикнула Элоиза, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос Гермионы. Еще четверо ребят молча суетились вокруг бедняги Оливера. Малфой вздохнул и достал из шкафчика набор зелий. Нужно было работать.


	4. Камера

Гермиона закрыла дверь квартиры, разулась и с тихим стоном рухнула на кровать. Днем Малфой окончательно допек ее, когда они пошли сдавать отчеты. Стоило им оказаться в безлюдном коридоре, как он принялся хватать ее за задницу.

— Малфой, прекрати, — зашипела она, пытаясь отбиться от него свободной от бумаг рукой.

— Почему? — горячо зашептал Малфой, прижимаясь к ней всем телом. — Тебе же нравится, Грейнджер, не пытайся мне врать.

— Я и не пытаюсь, — фыркнула Гермиона и чуть не запищала от радости, завидев в коридоре какую-то посетительницу. Малфой при виде чужого человека отдернул руки и принял привычный скучающий вид.

И вот теперь, придя домой, Гермиона поняла, что ужасно устала. Малфой был невыносим. Даже в те дни, когда остальные их сотрудники оставались в кабинете, он умудрялся недвусмысленно ей улыбаться, пожирать взглядом, а в каждую колкость, отпускаемую в ее сторону, вкладывал столько подтекста, что — это была самая неожиданная реакция — внизу живота моментально становилось горячо. Поэтому сейчас, лежа у себя дома, на своей постели, куда точно не мог добраться никакой Малфой, Гермиона была почти счастлива.

Тихий стук в окно нарушил блаженную тишину комнаты. Гермиона встала, открыла окно и недоуменно уставилась на филина, к лапе которого было привязано письмо.

— Пошел ты, — выругалась она и захлопнула створку. Филин обиженно ухнул и постучал по стеклу еще раз. Гермиона вздохнула, закатила глаза и открыла окно. Филин укоризненно мигнул желтым глазом и позволил отвязать письмо.

— Все. Спасибо. Лети, — проворчала Гермиона, но он не улетал, словно ему было велено убедиться, что получатель прочитает письмо.

«Недоступность женщин — это один из их нарядов и уборов для увеличения своей красоты», —было написано на листе пергамента.

— Малфой, — прорычала Гермиона и схватила со стола перо.

«Ты бредишь», — нацарапала она на обороте записки и привязала к лапе филина. Тот удовлетворенно ухнул и сорвался с карниза, растворяясь на фоне стремительно темнеющего неба.

Спустя полчаса, когда Гермиона сняла министерскую мантию и просто валялась на кровати с книгой, камин вспыхнул, и из него вылетела записка с опаленными краями.

«Это, между прочим, Ларошфуко сказал, а не я придумал».

«Тебе заняться нечем?» — черкнула Гермиона и отправила записку в камин.

«Нечем, — значилось в ответной записке, вылетевшей из камина минутой позже. — А что, я тебя отвлекаю? От чего?»

«От интересной книги».

«Представляю себе это. Грейнджер в пижаме и тапочках сидит в кресле и читает, а вредный Малфой мешает ей своими посланиями». — Даже в письме сквозила его язвительность.

«Нет, я лежу на кровати». — Перо пробило пергамент в том месте, где должна была стоять точка.

«Интересно… Хочу это увидеть».

— Да как у него наглости хватило! — воскликнула Гермиона, ударив ни в чем не повинную подушку.

«Нет!»

«Не будь жадиной! — Малфой был настойчив. — Или у тебя нет камеры? Я могу прислать свою».

«Нет, нет, нет!» — С десяток комочков пергамента с одинаково категоричным «Нет!» одновременно отправились в камин.

Камин затрещал особенно громко, и из него вдруг вылетела камера. Вспышка на миг ослепила Гермиону, а когда та перестала моргать и снова обрела способность видеть, камеры уже не было. Зато на коленях у Гермионы лежала новая записка.

«Так ты читаешь в кружевном белье? Впечатляет. Хотя лучше бы ты читала без него».

Гермиона уже подняла палочку, чтобы произнести заклятие, блокирующее камин, но Малфой, судя по всему, предвидел подобный исход. За миг до того, как заклинание достигло каминной решетки, он вышел из зеленого пламени. Гермиона в панике уставилась на него, одетого только в легкие домашние брюки.

— И камин закрыла, — он широко улыбнулся. — Какая умница.

— Малфой! — Гермиона взвизгнула и потянулась за пледом, чтобы прикрыться.

— Не надо, — он поморщился и покачал головой. — Разве я тебя обидел? Сделал больно? Неприятно?

Гермиона покачала головой, понимая, что ни на один вопрос она не может ответить утвердительно.

— Ну, так в чем проблема?

— У меня — ни в чем. — Гермиона наконец-то смогла собраться для внятного ответа. — А у тебя?

— У меня есть одна. — Малфой издевательски улыбнулся. — Снимок не двигался. У камеры было слишком мало времени.

— А тебе нужно, чтобы он двигался?

— Грейнджер, ты умопомрачительно двигаешься. — Он по-хозяйски расположился на ее кровати. — Жаль, тебе этого не видно. Просто прекрасно. Особенно когда ты сверху. Видела бы ты свои глаза. Это же почти живой огонь.

— Прекрати, — пискнула Гермиона, но Малфой, словно издеваясь, подвинулся ближе и положил руку ей на плечо.

— Я просто полюбуюсь. — Он поддел пальцем бретельку ее бюстгальтера. — Пока ты не разрешишь, я и пальцем тебя не трону.

— Ты пугаешь меня. К чему все это? — дрожащим голосом спросила она, пока Малфой боролся с застежкой на ее спине.

— Ты не читала мою первую записку? Ты была такой недоступной, что мне стало интересно. Знаешь, я рассчитывал на меньшее.

Гермиона вздрогнула, когда он прикоснулся к ее бедру, поддевая резинку трусиков, а затем потянул их вниз.

— Очень нежное местечко. — Малфой прищурился. — Нежное и горячее. Достойно самых изысканных ласк.

— Ты обещал. — Голос Гермионы прозвучал предательски хрипло.

— Конечно, Грейнджер. Гермиона. Пока ты не попросишь.

В памяти весьма некстати всплыл прошлый четверг, и низ живота обожгло Адским пламенем. Гермиона соскользнула с кровати и потянула Малфоя за руку, заставляя подняться на ноги.

— Ты уже просишь? — ехидно подмигнул тот.

— Нет, — все так же хрипло проговорила она. — Я раздумываю.

Гермиона обвила шею Малфоя руками и пристально посмотрела ему в глаза, а губы ее тронула легкая полуулыбка. Почувствовав его ладони на бедрах, она улыбнулась чуть шире.

— Скажи, что ты уже просишь, — проговорил Малфой, растягивая слова сильнее обычного.

— Нет. — Гермиона легко куснула его губу.

Она уже начинала чувствовать, как немеют ноги. Все-таки Малфой был значительно выше, и ей приходилось стоять на носочках.

— Ты дрожишь, — проговорил он, касаясь губами ее губ.

— Ноги, — коротко ответила Гермиона, и Малфой тут же подхватил ее на руки, придерживая руками за бедра. Он развернулся спиной к кровати и сел на самый ее край. Гермиона оказалась сверху, касаясь разгоряченной кожей мягкой ткани его брюк.

— Обожаю, когда ты сверху, — довольно проговорил Малфой. — Или ты слишком устала, и нам стоит поменяться?

— Как хочешь, — пробормотала Гермиона, предательски уносясь мыслями к тому моменту, когда Малфой снимет эти чертовы брюки. Он подался чуть вперед, потихоньку сползая на пол.

«Хорошо, что я сделала выбор в пользу мягкого ковра», — мелькнула последняя мысль, а потом голову словно заполнил туман. Гермиона сама стянула с Малфоя брюки и обхватила ногами его поясницу, позволяя ему проникнуть как можно глубже. Малфой вошел в нее так стремительно, что, казалось, желал пронзить ее насквозь.

— Ай, — тихо пискнула Гермиона.

— Прости, — он чуть отстранился. — Соскучился.

— За неделю? — боль отступила, и Гермиона подалась бедрами навстречу ему.

— Прошла вечность. — Малфой опрокинул её на спину, оперся на локти, почти заботливо подложив ладони ей под затылок, и осторожно толкнулся. Его движения были мягкими, практически нежными, и Гермиона готова была поверить в то, что он переживает за нее.

— Можно чуть сильнее, — издала она полухрип-полувздох и провела ногтями по его спине.

— Тише… — Малфой прижимался губами к ее губам. — Я частенько хожу дома без рубашки, а в моей семье не понимают расцарапанных спин.

Гермиона провела ладонями по его спине, принимая это условие, и снова качнулась бедрами ему навстречу, выгибая спину. Движения Малфоя стали быстрее и чуть увереннее, и она двигалась вместе с ним, прижимаясь губами к его губам. Гермиона чувствовала, как кожа Малфоя покрывается мурашками под ее пальцами, а ее собственная горела огнем под приятной тяжестью его тела. Они двигались все быстрее и быстрее, испепеляя друг друга жаром тел, обжигая дыханием и кусая губы почти до крови. Гермиона уже почти привыкла к тому, что Малфой неотрывно смотрит ей в глаза, хотя сама она привыкла жмуриться, чтобы полностью отдаваться ощущениям.

— Грейнджер, — простонал Малфой. Его тело напряглось, а затем обмякло. В следующий миг все мышцы Гермионы свело сладостной судорогой, отчего она вцепилась пальцами в его плечи. Малфой рухнул рядом на ковер и прижал Гермиону к себе. А та лежала, прислушиваясь к гулким ударам его сердца, и совершенно не знала, что сказать.

— Может, воды? — тихо спросила она, указывая на бутылку на прикроватной тумбочке.

— Да, спасибо, — пробормотал Малфой, откашливаясь. — У тебя уютно.

— Благодарю. — Гермионе вмиг захотелось, чтобы он немедленно убрался из ее квартиры и избавил от этой ужасной неловкости.

— Прости, не останусь. — Малфой надел брюки и оперся плечом о каминную полку. — Не предупредил мать. Знаешь ли, не хочу ее лишний раз нервировать.

— Да, конечно. — Гермиона направила палочку на камин, снимая блокировку.

— Не дуйся. — Он мягко коснулся губами ее виска и шагнул в зеленое пламя.

Гермиона сходила в душ, выпила две чашки чая, но что-то все равно было не так. Желая отвлечься, она вернулась в кровать и раскрыла книгу на первой попавшейся странице, старательно прикрываясь томиком от ковра, на котором какой-то час назад… Гермиона взвыла, спрятала лицо в книгу и вдруг услышала треск камина. На колени ей упала записка.

«Хочу снимок. В качестве пожелания спокойной ночи».

«Это в первый и в последний раз, Малфой», — дописала она и бросила листок в камин. Спустя минуту из пламени появилась камера и зависла в воздухе перед Гермионой. Та взбила пальцами волосы и раскинулась на кровати. Щелчок, другой — и камера исчезла в пламени камина. Гермиона рассмеялась и закуталась в одеяло. Похоже, спокойной ночи Малфою было не видать.


	5. Ревность

Гермионе казалось, что она сходит с ума. На самом деле, это состояние уже давно можно было считать привычным — ровно с того момента, как в ее отделе появился сотрудник по имени Драко Малфой. Но в последние пару месяцев безумие достигло своего апогея. После того, как они с Малфоем перешли к «отношениям в горизонтальной плоскости», как она это охарактеризовала, или же попросту стали спать, как это бесхитростно называл сам Малфой, её мозг обнаружил удивительное свойство отключаться в его присутствии. В последние две недели жизнь и вовсе стала невыносимой. Уж как бы она ни злилась на Малфоя за то, что он дважды в неделю бессовестно пользуется пустующим кабинетом, Гермиона с ужасом осознавала, что привыкла к этому. Мало того, ей даже начинало это нравиться. А с того дня, как Малфой заявился к ней вечером, она и вовсе с катушек съехала. А как иначе назвать то, что для нее стало обыкновенным делом присылать ему по каминной сети снимки, на которых она была обнажена? Нет, конечно, она не бросала ему карточки по первому требованию. Иногда Малфою приходилось писать письма намного длиннее, чем банальное «Не могу уснуть без своей любимой картины» или «Я давненько не видел, как выглядит твоя кровать, и даже начал забывать это». Раз или два Малфой повторил вечерний визит в ее квартирку, а однажды даже остался на ночь. Гермиона до сих пор с улыбкой вспоминала, как она пила утренний чай на балконе, завернувшись в его мантию, пока сам Малфой бессовестно отлеживал ее подушку. Причиной этих ночных визитов было то, что Оливер, их сотрудник, попавший на одном из рейдов под заклятие, до сих пор лежал в больнице, а это значило, что теперь Малфою нужно было его подменять, а Гермионе приходилось сидеть в это время в кабинете в полнейшем одиночестве. О, она ненавидела вторники и четверги, но на сей раз по совершенно другой причине.

Гермиона закончила отчет и посмотрела на часы. Была уже половина пятого, а никто еще не вернулся. Она потянулась, разминая затекшие плечи, и подумала о том, что неплохо было бы скрасить ожидание чашечкой чая. Не то чтобы Гермиона дожидалась Драко Малфоя, вовсе нет. Они все равно не пойдут после работы к ней. Они, скорее всего, вообще никуда не пойдут. Малфой, как всегда, сошлется на то, что ему надо помогать отцу с библиотекой или матери с розарием, или Мерлин знает кому и с чем еще. Он всегда был кому-то нужен сильнее, чем ей. По крайней мере, Малфой считал именно так. Поэтому Гермиона просто дожидалась всех. У них же не было ключа. Они не могли попасть в кабинет без нее. И ее рабочий день еще не был окончен. Отговорки были, откровенно говоря, слабенькими, но пока что Гермиона в них верила.

Заливистый смех Элоизы Миджен, раздавшийся в коридоре, отвлек Гермиону от этих мыслей. Дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет ввалились все сотрудники, грязные, уставшие, продрогшие, но довольные. Последней шла смеющаяся Миджен, одетая почему-то в мантию Малфоя. Сам он бесстыдно держал руку на ее плече, и не отдернул, даже когда Гермиона ожгла его недобрым взглядом.

— Рада, что у вас все нормально, — проговорила она, поднимаясь со своего места. — Вот ключ. Я домой. Приятного вечера.

Гермиона с силой припечатала ладонью с ключом по столу и вышла, бесшумно затворив дверь. «Пока, Гермиона», — послышался из кабинета нестройный хор голосов, но она уже брела на негнущихся ногах по коридору и ничего не слышала.

«Чертов Малфой. — Гермиона чувствовала, как ее затапливает гнев. — Вот, значит, зачем все это. Решил меня унизить! Променять на Миджен! И как это показал, подлец. За плечи обнимает у всех на виду, хотя мне говорил, что предпочитает не афишировать отношения. Дал ей свою чертову мантию! А со мной, значит, так только по углам можно обжиматься!» Не помня себя от злости, Гермиона ступила в зеленое пламя общественного камина и через минуту уже отряхивала одежду от пепла, стоя в собственной комнате.

— Подлец, — крикнула Гермиона, мечась по комнате в поисках чернил. — Сейчас он у меня узнает. И про мантию, и про Миджен — про все на свете. Куда я положила чертово перо?

Перо обнаружилось за кроватью — наверняка, закинула туда после вчерашней переписки с Малфоем. Там же обнаружился и ворох его записочек, и Гермионе стало грустно. Все-таки ни Рон, ни Маклагген такого ей не писали. Несмотря на содержание, записки не были грубыми или чересчур пошлыми. Они были умеренно пикантными, иначе Гермиона давно бы добралась до абонентского центра каминной сети и потребовала перевести все возможные адреса Малфоя в разряд нежелательных.

— Да! В разряд нежелательных, завтра же! — воинственно заявила Гермиона и яростно заскрипела пером.

«Малфой! Можешь забыть о последних двух месяцах! Я не намерена терпеть такое обращение, что бы ты там себе ни решил! Я требую, чтобы ты немедленно уничтожил все мои записки и снимки. Я не желаю слышать никаких оправданий. Остается один вопрос: кто из нас двоих переведётся в другой отдел?»

Пламя камина фыркнуло, унося послание к Малфою, чтобы через минуту выплюнуть ей на колени огрызок пергамента.

«Грейнджер, ты упала и ударилась головой?»

Никаких объяснений. Никаких попыток извиниться. Никаких жалких оправданий. Гермиону трясло от злости.

«Малфой, не прикидывайся дурачком! Я прекрасно видела, как ты держал Миджен за плечи, я узнала мантию, в которую ты ее закутал. Ничего не хочу слышать. Желаю счастья. Передавай Миджен мой привет».

«Только если ты всерьез этого хочешь», — гласила ответная записка, и Гермиона чуть не взвыла. Она была против расставания с Малфоем, хоть они и не были официальной парой. Но все же хотелось каких-то подтверждений, заверений в том, что она нужна и важна, а не его идиотской иронии.

«Малфой, ты хоть понимаешь, что сделал мне больно? Я прекрасно помню эту твою мантию. Я могу сказать, на сколько дюймов выше локтя на ней выбивается ниточка! Я помню ее запах! И у тебя хватило совести надеть эту самую мантию на Миджен? При мне?!» — Гермиона чувствовала себя героиней дешевого бульварного романа, но поделать с собой ничего не могла. Малфой стал уже таким привычным, почти своим, что отдавать его какой-то Миджен, которая, в свое время, заклятием умудрилась удалить нос вместо прыща, было просто преступлением.

Вспышка в камине заставила ее вздрогнуть. Малфой шагнул на ее ковер так, словно это была его квартира и его комната.

— Грейнджер? — Он лениво растягивал слова. — Это ревность? Только не говори, что это ревность.

— Да, Малфой, это чертова ревность, — выпалила она, поднимаясь на ноги и глядя на него снизу вверх.

— Какое разочарование. — Он закатил глаза. — Гермиона Грейнджер, умнейшая ведьма поколения, на поверку оказалась такой же набитой дурой, как и те девицы, что закатывают муженькам скандалы из-за слишком дешевых мантий.

— Что? — Гермиона не верила своим ушам.

— Что слышала, Грейнджер, — прошелестел он. — И твоя гневная петиция тому лишнее подтверждение.

Она смотрела в его глаза, не выражавшие ни единой эмоции, и понимала, что сейчас закипит. Однако Малфой стоял так близко, да и она пока что не сказала своего окончательного «Нет», так что в последний раз можно было и поиздеваться.

— И инициативу они тоже не проявляют? — промурлыкала Гермиона, запуская руку ему в штаны и не сильно, но ощутимо, сжимая яички.

— Нет. — Малфой явно опешил. Вряд ли он ожидал, что женщина, минуту назад пытавшаяся устроить самый безобразный скандал в мире, станет трогать его за сокровенное. Вместо ответа Гермиона провела ладонью по его вмиг отвердевшему члену, чуть перебирая пальцами и легонько царапая его ногтями.

— Я не знаю, что ты задумала, но продолжай, — протянул Малфой, прижимая ее к себе.

Гермиона медленно провела рукой к основанию, поглаживая напрягшийся член большим пальцем, и так же неспешно вверх. Малфой рвано выдохнул и запустил руки ей под блузу. Глаза его выражали смесь недоумения и восторга.

— Продолжать? — Она сжала пальцы чуть сильнее.

— Да, — выдохнул Малфой, — продолжать.

Его собственные руки уже вовсю плясали по ее спине, очерчивая беспорядочные кривые от лопаток до поясницы. Гермиона снова сжала его яички, невесомо перебирая пальцами кожу мошонки, и Малфой шумно вдохнул.

— Маленькая ведьма, — пробормотал он, стаскивая с нее юбку.

— А ты — немаленький маг, — улыбнулась Гермиона и облизнула губы. — Элоиза будет довольна, когда ты явишься к ней в таком виде.

Она резко вытащила руку из-под ремня, который уже успел неслабо передавить запястье, и ровно пять секунд наслаждалась вытянувшимся от удивления лицом Малфоя.

— Ну уж нет, дорогая моя, — прошипел он, одной рукой сдергивая с Гермионы блузу, а другой — снимая собственные брюки.

— Нет уж, дорогой, — в тон ему ответила Гермиона и попыталась отступить на шаг, но не смогла: от одного взгляда на его губы в голове вмиг вспыхнули воспоминания о том, как сладок их плен, а теплая рука, освобождавшая ее от лифчика, лишь укрепила мысль о том, что инцидент с Миджен можно обсудить в более спокойной обстановке. Чуть позже.

Малфой рывком усадил ее на краешек кровати и встал на колени, устраиваясь между ног Гермионы. Она порывисто прижалась губами к его губам и сжала мягкие волосы на затылке, не позволяя ему разорвать поцелуй.

Когда Малфой толкнулся в нее первый раз, Гермиона слегка прикусила его нижнюю губу и потянула на себя. Он намотал ее волосы на руку и несильно, но резко дернул вниз, заставляя Гермиону запрокинуть голову и открыть шею для его поцелуев. Она подалась бедрами ему навстречу и развела ноги настолько сильно, что связки отозвались легкой болью. Однако движения Малфоя быстро заставили боль стихнуть под действием того жара, что разгорался у нее внутри. Гермиона запрокинула голову еще сильнее, выгибаясь под совершенно неестественным углом. Малфой явно не намерен был таскать ее за волосы, поэтому она чуть мотнула головой, надеясь на его понимание. Он выдохнул что-то невразумительное и опустил руку с намотанным на нее хвостом чуть ниже. Гермиона отрывисто пискнула от удовольствия и положила руки ему на ягодицы, словно помогая ускориться.

— Нет, Грейнджер, ты просто невероятная, — прошипел Малфой, толкаясь все быстрее, и через несколько мгновений Гермиона вытянулась от приятных судорог, пробивших разрядом ее тело. Она обмякла в его руках, позволяя достичь разрядки, и откинулась на спину, когда Малфой застонал от блаженства и тяжело задышал, опираясь на ее ноги.

— Приляжешь? — спросила Гермиона, проводя ладонью по кровати, и он незамедлительно занял место рядом с ней.

— Так что это была за вспышка ревности? — спросил Малфой, прижимая ее к себе.

— Просто ты держал ее за плечи. И твоя мантия...

— Грейнджер, ты непроходимая дура, — вздохнул он, целуя ее в щеку. — Я дал ей мантию, чтобы она не промокла и не простыла. Потому что если Миджен уйдет на больничный, таскаться по рейдам придется тебе. А я... Не хочу, в общем, чтоб ты таскалась по рейдам.

— Прости. — Гермиона и впрямь поверила в то, что придумала.

— Извиняться будешь вечером, на камеру, — коварно улыбнулся Малфой, вставая с кровати. — А сейчас меня ждет Блейз. Точнее, он меня уже час ждет под проливным дождем.

— Ты вечно к кому-то бежишь, — разочарованно протянула Гермиона. — Ко всем, кроме меня.

— Ты очень сексуальна, когда сердишься. — Малфой улыбнулся, оглядывая ее обнаженную фигуру с ног до головы, и наклонился к ее уху. — Я постараюсь что-нибудь придумать.

Малфой шагнул в камин, оставляя Гермиону гадать, что же именно.


	6. Предмет №2

Когда Оливер вернулся с больничного, Гермиона возликовала и чуть не бросилась его обнимать. Конечно, это был не самый любимый ее сотрудник, тем более что его шуточки иногда были значительно ниже пояса. Но в возвращении Оливера был один несомненный плюс: теперь Малфою не нужно было подменять его на рейдах. И, видимо от радости, не иначе, Драко натурально сошел с ума. Когда одним из вечеров они уже привычно переписывались через каминную сеть, и Гермиона — Мерлин, какой ужас — привычно отправляла ему снимки, Малфою вдруг взбрела в голову какая-то несусветная ерунда.

«Зачем ты их заковываешь? — писал он в записочке. — Им же тесно и неудобно! Я не хочу, чтобы ты их мучила!»

«Кого — их, Малфой? Конкретизируй», — ответила Гермиона и со смехом отправила записку в камин. Малфой иногда был сущим ребенком.

«Моих девочек! Я против того, чтобы ты мучила их дурацкими лифчиками, какими бы красивыми они ни были!»

От прочитанного Гермиона впала в ступор на долгие десять минут. Он фактически запрещал ей носить белье, а она все еще пыталась сохранить хоть крупицу моральных ценностей, поэтому без белья чувствовала себя раздетой. Тем более, что сейчас она и так — по настоянию проклятого Малфоя — носила на работу весьма открытое платье, достаточно строгое, чтобы не выходить за рамки министерского дресс-кода, но слишком фривольное, по мнению Гермионы. А все из-за него! Однако, хорошенько подумав, Гермиона пришла к выводу, что она вполне могла бы сходить так в Министерство. Один раз. Один единственный раз, чтобы порадовать Малфоя, не более. В конце концов, это могли бы быть новые ощущения, хотя, по количеству свежих впечатлений, интимная жизнь с Малфоем была впереди планеты всей. Если с Роном у нее было две позы, с Маклаггеном набиралось четыре, то с Малфоем она уже сбилась со счету. Кажется, в ее квартире и в их рабочем кабинете просто не осталось места, где они не попытались бы заняться сексом. И в большинстве случаев им это удавалось. Страсть к неизведанному заставила Гермиону принять это непростое решение. Именно она, а никак не желание угодить Малфою.

На следующее утро Гермиона шагала по коридору Министерства, словно по раскаленным углям. Ей казалось, что каждый знает о том, что она почти раздета, и она была готова к тому, что вот-вот все эти люди начнут оборачиваться, тыкать в нее пальцами и кричать, что на ней нет чертового бюстгалтера. Однако никто не спешил ее стыдить. Напротив, все улыбались, вежливо здоровались и кивали, к вящему ее удивлению.

— Будь ты проклят, Драко Малфой, — выпалила она, захлопнув за собой дверь кабинета. Элоиза и Оливер уже отправились на рейд, так что они с Малфоем были наедине.

— Что случилось? — Он лениво потянулся и отпил чай из своей чашки.

— Случилось. — Гермиона скрестила руки на груди, борясь с желанием прикрыться. — Я чувствую себя голой, когда на мне меньше трех предметов одежды.

— Почему трех? — Малфой встал с места и теперь смотрел Гермионе в глаза с неподдельным интересом.

— Потому что я привыкла, что на мне как минимум три предмета одежды.

— Трусики, лифчик и платье, — перечислил Малфой, на всякий случай разгибая пальцы. — Но ты сказала, что сегодня их меньше трех.

Он положил руку ей на бедро и выразительно подмигнул.

— Не надейся, Малфой. — Гермиона легко шлепнула его по руке. — Я решила обойтись без, эм, предмета номер два.

Глаза Малфоя полыхнули огнем, и он положил вторую руку на бедро Гермионы.

— Хотя бы дверь закрой, — сквозь смех бросила она, и Малфой взмахнул палочкой, заставляя все замки разом повернуться.

— Я все в толк не возьму, — тихо проговорила Гермиона, когда с дверью было покончено, и теплые руки Малфоя по-хозяйски сжали ее грудь. — Тебе что, постоянно хочется?

— Нет, — выдохнул он в ее затылок, — только когда ты рядом и только когда мы одни. Ну и после вечерних снимков, разумеется. Они замечательные.

Словно в подтверждение этих слов он пару раз сжал грудь в ладонях.

— Не надо об этом постоянно говорить. — Гермиона поморщилась, хоть и собиралась высказаться более резко.

— Почему? — недоуменно спросил Малфой, обходя ее кругом и становясь перед ней. — Смотри, они же прекрасны.

Он чуть потянул ткань платья на себя, увеличивая и без того глубокий вырез, и бесцеремонно заглянул туда.

— Я очень рада, что тебе нравится, — строго начала Гермиона и осеклась, увидев, с каким видом Малфой рассматривает открывшуюся его взору картину. Ей должно быть мерещилась эта нежность в его взгляде, определенно мерещилась.

— Хочу их. Сейчас, — требовательно заявил Малфой, расстегивая молнию на спине у Гермионы и стягивая платье до пояса, и замер, чуть отстранившись, чтобы посмотреть на результаты своих трудов. — Мерлин, это прекрасно.

Он припал губами к правому соску, чуть покусывая его и обводя языком вокруг. Гермиона вздохнула, прикрыла глаза и провела пальцами по волосам Малфоя, легко массируя голову.

— Обожаю, когда ты так делаешь, — протянул он и снова прильнул к груди, словно был ребенком, который хотел есть. Правая рука его сжимала ее левую грудь, а левая рука поглаживала бедро, отчего платье опускалось все ниже и ниже.

— Я не собираюсь стоять посреди кабинета в одних трусах, — недовольно пробормотала Гермиона, и Малфой сделал шаг назад, увлекая ее за собой. А потом еще один, и еще. Ей пришлось переступить через окончательно свалившееся платье, вместе с которым, казалось, рухнула и ее гордость. Малфой нашарил свой стул и уселся, устроив Гермиону у себя на коленях.

— Наглец. — Она несильно потянула его за волосы, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть в глаза.

— Наглец, — согласился Малфой и снова припал губами к груди, на сей раз к левому соску. Теплые пальцы поглаживали ткань трусиков, а потом скользнули под них, и от этого по телу пробежала приятная дрожь.

— Драко, утро только началось, — горестно простонала Гермиона, борясь с собственным желанием.

— И что теперь? — фыркнул он, разворачивая ее спиной к себе и расстегивая брюки.

— Хоть бы до обеда подождал, — вздохнула Гермиона, опираясь на стол. — Что ты за человек такой?

— Человек, который тебя безумно хочет, — хрипло прошептал Малфой, отодвинул ткань ее трусиков и стал медленно опускать ее на свой член, придерживая за бедра. Гермиона чуть слышно вздохнула — то ли от удовольствия, то ли оттого, что Малфой был невыносимым упрямцем — и начала двигаться нарочито медленно. Руки Драко отпустили ее бедра и снова сжали грудь, а сам он нервно подрагивал, явно желая ускорить темп.

— Чуть быстрее, — шепотом попросил он, подтверждая ее догадку, но Гермиона специально не ускорялась, опускаясь на член настолько медленно, насколько позволяли дрожащие от напряжения мышцы. Малфой прошипел что-то непонятное, но она как раз стала так же медленно подниматься, и его возмущения стихли. Гермиона и сама была бы не прочь ускориться и получить удовольствие, но в то же время ей безумно хотелось наказать этого вредину за нетерпеливость.

— Гермиона, пожалуйста, — взмолился тот, и она так резко опустилась на член, что волна наслаждения затопила ее с головой. В глазах потемнело, и она плавно качнулась, чувствуя, как жар удовольствия растекается по телу. Малфой дернулся и с силой сжал ее грудь, прижимая Гермиону к себе, не давая ей подняться. Он толкнулся еще два или три раза и сам кончил с тихим полурыком. Еще с минуту они сидели в той же позе: Гермиона ощущала приятное, сладкое расслабление в мышцах, Малфой продолжал лениво поглаживать ее грудь.

— Тебе не кажется, что пора работать? — спросила Гермиона с явной неохотой.

— Кажется, — проворчал Малфой, позволяя ей, наконец-то, встать. — Слушай, а ты так и пришла? Ну, без предмета номер два. Или он завалялся где-то в сумочке?

— Так и пришла, — с усмешкой ответила она, поправляя трусики и надевая платье. — Застегни молнию, будь добр.

Малфой издал странный звук, будто подавился чем-то, и поднялся со своего места. Он мягкой походкой подкрался к Гермионе сзади и положил одну руку ей на живот, а другой застегнул молнию на спине.

— Ну раз так, Грейнджер, то не сердись, если ближе к вечеру я еще раз отымею тебя, но уже на твоем столе.

Он растянул губы в самой дьявольской из всех своих улыбочек и вернулся на место.

Рабочий день только начинался.


	7. Предмет №1

Похоже, Гермиона зря понадеялась, что после ее появления на работе без одной из деталей белья Малфой успокоится. Как же она ошибалась! Он словно с цепи сорвался и теперь просил, умолял, чуть ли не требовал ходить так каждый день. И что самое страшное — Гермиона была не против. Ей неожиданно нравилась реакция Малфоя на ее тело, она разве что не плавилась от его плотоядных взглядов, которые он бросал каждый раз, когда видел на ней то платье — черное, с почти непристойным вырезом, длиной, еле-еле дотягивавшей до положенных дресс-кодом рамок. Малфой видел платье, ухмылялся и хищно облизывался. И Гермиона облизывалась в ответ, неосознанно. Она убеждала себя, что от этих взглядов вмиг пересыхают губы, но сама слабо в это верила. Гермиона окончательно запуталась, не в силах расставить все по своим местам и раз и навсегда выяснить, кем же они с Малфоем приходятся друг другу, и поэтому каждое утро шла на работу, как на эшафот, предвидя в каждой встрече с ним маленькую казнь какого-то очередного ее морального принципа. Но в то же время Малфой дал ей то, чего не смогли дать ни Кормак, ни Рон — уверенность в себе, в своей красоте, в невероятном очаровании. Многие сотрудники и знакомые заметили, что в последнее время она расцвела, но никто и предположить не мог, что причиной этого стал Драко Малфой. Недругом он уже не был, как не был ни другом, ни любовником, ни любимым. Постоянный половой партнер. Грубо, но правда.

Они почти ни о чем не разговаривали, потому что любая тема, не касавшаяся так или иначе их совместного времяпрепровождения в постели, оборачивалась грандиозной ссорой, после которой Гермиона клялась себе сжечь все записки и поставить все адреса Малфоя в черный список каминной сети. И каждый раз он успевал появиться до того, как она сделает это, каждый проклятый раз он укладывал ее в постель и без слов убеждал повременить с подобным решением. И что самое интересное — он даже не знал, что отговаривает ее от чего-то, не подозревал о ее намерениях порвать с этими непонятными отношениями раз и навсегда. А еще у Малфоя появилась идея-фикс.

«Ты такая молодец, — писал он в один из вечеров, — научилась обходиться без предмета номер два. Я же говорил, что без него ты выглядишь по-королевски. Но если бы ты еще попробовала хоть раз прийти без предмета номер один... Я не давлю, просто подумай об этом на досуге».

Эту записку Гермиона оставила неотвеченной, и Малфой, судя по всему, обиделся. Весь понедельник он провел в молчании, а во вторник, когда они остались в кабинете одни, даже не оторвался от работы. Гермиона удивилась, она даже сама подошла к его столу и протянула руку к волосам, но Малфой недовольно дернулся и усиленно заскрипел пером, имитируя бурную деятельность. Гермиона фыркнула, забрала у него отчеты и вышла из кабинета. Близился конец месяца, шеф хотел видеть статистику работы их отдела, Гермиона хотела видеть монеты в своем кошельке. Все было честно.

На обратном пути Гермиону посетила весьма дерзкая мысль. Обиженный Малфой действовал ей на нервы, и решить эту проблему можно было одним занимательным способом. Свернув в безлюдное ответвление коридора, Гермиона быстро стянула с себя крошечные кружевные трусики, скомкала их, пряча в кулаке, и зашагала к кабинету.

Малфой на нее не реагировал: ни когда она вошла в кабинет, ни когда села на свое место и стала копаться в сумочке, пряча трусики во внутренний кармашек, ни когда неуверенно скрипнула пером по пергаменту. Сидеть было неудобно, ощущение наготы сбивало с толку, пробуждая желание тут же, немедленно, не терпя более ни минутки, изнасиловать ничего не подозревавшего Малфоя. Она тяжело вздохнула и поерзала на месте, сдвигаясь на самый краешек стула и крепко сжимая колени. Малфой отшвырнул перо и повернулся к ней.

— Грейнджер, тебя что, по дороге к шефу кто-то укусил за задницу?

В его голосе было столько злобы, что Гермионе на миг показалось, что их отношения ей попросту приснились.

«И из-за этого идиота я отказалась от своей гордости», — мысленно обругала себя Гермиона, но решила дойти до конца. По крайней мере, это выглядело бы странно, если бы она стала надевать трусики прямо в кабинете.

— Помнишь, я говорила, что неловко себя чувствую, когда на мне меньше трех предметов одежды? — спросила она, и Малфой словно только теперь заметил, что она пришла в том платье, которое носила без лифчика.

— Помню, — протянул он, позволив себе улыбнуться краешком губ.

— Так вот, — Гермиона встала со своего места и решительно двинулась к его столу. — Когда на мне всего один предмет одежды, я чувствую себя просто ужасно! И все из-за твоих капризов.

— Погоди, — пробормотал Малфой, осматривая ее с ног до головы. — Ты хочешь сказать, что на тебе только платье?

— Представь себе, да! — она оперлась бедром на его стол, скрестила руки на груди и отвернулась, стараясь не показывать, что внутри уже нарастает лавина. Пожалуй, она могла бы в этот миг получить наслаждение от нескольких его прикосновений — настолько необычным и пикантным было чувство наготы.

Малфой недоверчиво посмотрел на нее, и его пальцы скользнули вверх по ее ноге, под платье, словно ища там подтверждение ее слов. Гермиона прерывисто вздохнула, когда он коснулся клитора и принялся поглаживать его пальцем.

— Малфой, — выдохнула Гермиона, не скрывая мольбы в голосе.

— Маленькая ведьма, — он расплылся в довольной улыбке, погружая палец в ее лоно. Гермиона вздрогнула и подалась бедрами ему навстречу, цепляясь руками за его плечо. Малфой положил левую руку ей на затылок и притянул к себе для поцелуя, пока правая имитировала движения члена. Гермиона закрыла глаза, покусывая нижнюю губу Малфоя и двигаясь в такт его пальцам, пока ее не подкосило невероятной силы наслаждение. Ноги вмиг стали ватными, и она безвольно повисла в руках Малфоя.

— Обожаю, когда тебе хорошо, — тихо проговорил он, обжигая ее ухо своим дыханием, — ты становишься такой мягкой, податливой. Это очаровательно. Тебе же хорошо?

— Очень. — Она мягко поцеловала его в губы. — Но это не то.

— Почему? — Малфой взял ее за подбородок и заглянул в глаза.

— Потому что тебе не было хорошо, — нахмурилась она.

— О, Грейнджер, если ты такая альтруистка, можешь попытаться исправить сие досадное недоразумение, — улыбнулся он и провел языком по ее нижней губе. Гермиона непонимающе посмотрела на него и с трудом сглотнула. Его рука все еще лежала у нее на затылке, и Малфой не сильно, но требовательно надавил на него. Гермиона прекрасно понимала, к чему все идет, и ей стало немного не по себе. Конечно, она знала, что именно надо делать и как, но попробовать на практике пока что не представлялось возможности. Но глаза Малфоя блестели огнем, в котором читалась странная смесь страсти и какого-то подобия восхищения, почти обожания, поэтому Гермиона подчинилась и опустилась вниз, встав перед ним на колени. Она прикрыла глаза, расстегивая его брюки и спуская их вместе с трусами, и коснулась пальцами его напряженного члена. Гермиона обвела языком вокруг головки и почти полностью вобрала член в рот, тут же достала, проводя языком по всей длине, и подняла глаза на Малфоя. Он стоял, придерживая одной рукой ее волосы, и смотрел на нее так, словно увидел призрака. Тогда Гермиона снова взяла член в рот и принялась ритмично покачивать головой, скользя губами по рельефной плоти, не сводя глаз с Малфоя и наблюдая за его реакцией. Он смотрел на нее мутным взглядом, закусив губу, а потом и вовсе запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза. Стоило Гермионе понадеяться, что это от наслаждения, а не от того, что она делает все не так и он не хочет ее видеть, как ее рот заполнила горячая солоновато-горькая сперма. Малфой закрыл, наконец, рот, опустил голову и уставился на нее совершенно сумасшедшим взглядом. Гермиона выпустила из рук его обмякший член, сглотнула и максимально невинно хлопнула глазами.

— Все в порядке?

— Грейнджер, — пробормотал он, подхватил под руки, поставил на ноги и порывисто прижал к себе. — Какая же ты... Грейнджер.

— Малфой, все точно нормально?

— Нормально? — Он взял ее лицо в ладони и впился в него взглядом. — Это не нормально, Грейнджер, Гермиона. Это невероятно. Ты шикарная женщина, Грейнджер.

Он звонко поцеловал ее в губы, и Гермиона несколько смутилась.

— Теперь все по справедливости? — ехидно спросил он, поглаживая ее по волосам, а Гермиона вдруг подумала, что было бы неплохо хоть прополоскать рот. Тогда, возможно, не всему Министерству станет известно о ее моральном разложении.

— Конечно, — улыбнулась она. — А теперь я хочу чаю. Тебе принести?

— Я с тобой схожу. — Он застегнул брюки и поправил рубашку, после чего критично осмотрел Гермиону и еще раз поправил ее волосы.

— Да ты что? — наигранно удивилась она. — А вдруг кто-то что-то подумает? Ты же этого не перенесешь.

— Мы просто пойдем. Как сотрудники. Время уже к обеду, ничего удивительного в том, что мы решили пропустить по чашечке чаю, а возможно еще и перекусить в компании друг друга, нет.

Гермиона тяжело вздохнула и почувствовала, что она невероятно устала бороться с этим упрямцем. Устала что-то ему доказывать, устала ждать. Пора было что-то решать.

И она знала как.


	8. Любовь

Гермиона сидела на своей кровати, укутавшись в плед, и ела йогурт. Был понедельник, но она еще в пятницу заглянула к начальнику отдела и попросила два отгула. Ей необходимо было осмыслить все, что за последние несколько месяцев произошло между ней и Малфоем. Она уже решила, что перейдет в другой отдел, где его нет и никогда не будет, и даже начала писать заявление на перевод, но потом решила, что нужно все обдумать, и бросила на столе недописанный черновик. На выходных Малфой не изводил ее своими записками, что было довольно странно. «Загулял где-то с Забини», — подумала Гермиона, которой уже не было до этого никакого дела, и отправила в рот еще одну ложку йогурта, как вдруг камин вспыхнул зеленым светом и из него вышел Малфой, отряхивая золу на пушистый ковер.

— Грейнджер. — Он нахмурился, глядя на нее. — Это что?

— Это я, — глупо ответила Гермиона, глядя на Малфоя снизу вверх. — А в чем, собственно, проблема?

— Ты почему не на работе? — Он упер руки в боки и строго посмотрел на нее.

— Мерлин, Малфой! — Гермиона возмутилась. — Я не твоя вещь, почему ты с таким негодованием об этом спрашиваешь?

— Я видел твое заявление! Ты не явилась на работу! Ты ничего мне не сказала! Грейнджер, признавайся, ты беременна?

Гермиона поставила недоеденный йогурт на тумбочку и воззрилась на Малфоя круглыми от удивления глазами.

— Ты идиот? — протянула Гермиона.

— Да, я полный идиот! — взорвался Малфой. — Самый идиотский идиот на этих чертовых островах! Не додумался до элементарной контрацепции. Грейнджер, прости меня.

Он присел на краешек кровати, заглядывая Гермионе в глаза, и в ее голове промелькнула подлая мысль о том, что неплохо было бы и впрямь притвориться беременной. Но это было нечестно и подло, даже по отношению к такой форменной свинье, как Малфой. Она придвинулась и легко погладила его по волосам.

— Малфой, — с легким укором проговорила Гермиона, нарочито растягивая слова, — ты же понимаешь, что у одного из нас должна быть голова на плечах.

— Понимаю. Каюсь. — Он понурил голову и принялся рассматривать свои руки.

— И если ты о защите забыл, то я вспомнила о противозачаточном зелье после первого же раза. — Она улыбнулась. — Чайная ложка с утра — и ты снова избегаешь счастливого отцовства.

Малфой выдохнул с явным облегчением и осторожно потянул на себя плед. Гермиона вцепилась в клетчатый твид, как в последний оплот своей благодетели.

— И что я там не видел? — насмешливо спросил Малфой, скидывая с себя туфли и снимая мантию. Гермиона вздохнула и разжала пальцы, отпуская плед, под которым она сидела в одних трусиках.

— Ты сидишь тут без меня, обнаженная, и даже не написала, — капризно протянул Малфой. — Надо срочно это исправлять.

Он снял рубашку и забрался на кровать к Гермионе, которая поняла, что если сегодня не поговорит с ним, если пустит всю их ситуацию на самотек, то этому не будет конца и края.

— Погоди. — Она чуть отстранилась, но Малфой порывисто прижал ее к себе и принялся целовать так, что закружилась голова, и Гермиона опять поддалась. Она обвила его ногами, прижимаясь к его груди своей, и Малфой с коварной улыбкой посмотрел вниз на то, как соприкасаются их тела.

— Грейнджер, смотри, как это прекрасно. — Он почти заставил ее поглядеть вниз. Гермиона прижалась к нему еще сильнее и снова поцеловала, отвлекая от созерцания обнаженной натуры и призывая заняться, наконец, делом. Малфой отвечал на поцелуй, чуть покусывая ее губы, изредка проникая языком в ее рот, но не задерживаясь там надолго. Когда он наконец оторвался от ее губ и перешел к шее, его брюки уже лежали на полу. Гермиона закинула на него ногу и запрокинула голову, позволяя целовать шею, плечи и ключицы мучительно долго и тягуче. Ее руки стаскивали с Малфоя трусы, чуть подрагивая от нетерпения. Сам Малфой уже стянул с нее тонкие кружева и теперь поглаживал обнаженное бедро, лежа на боку.

— Так все же, — проговорил он, целуя Гермиону в нос, — в честь чего отгул?

Вместо ответа Гермиона придвинулась к нему еще ближе и взялась рукой за член, направляя его в свое лоно. Малфой подавился своим вопросом, покрепче сжал руками ее бедра и, прижимая Гермиону к себе, полностью вошел в нее и начал двигаться очень плавно. Гермиона прижалась лбом к его плечу, прикрыла глаза и отдалась своим чувствам, двигаясь вместе с ним, размеренно и даже нежно, и почти готова была поверить в то, что она просто погорячилась со своим решением.

Драко легко приподнял ее, усаживая на себя сверху. Гермиона уперлась руками в его плечи и принялась раскачиваться, впервые за все время глядя ему в глаза, не жмурясь и не отводя взгляда. Ей нравилось, с каким вожделением он на нее смотрел, какой звериный голод пылал на дне его холодных глаз, как он закусывал губу, когда она особенно сильно насаживалась на него. Гермиона готова была принять тот факт, что ее угораздило влюбиться в Малфоя. Она потянула его за руку, заставляя сесть на кровати, и прижалась лбом к его лбу, вцепившись пальцами в его пышущие жаром плечи.

— Драко, — прошептала она, касаясь губами его виска, и Малфой провел губами по ее шее, опалив кожу горячим дыханием. Он коснулся плеча, провел языком по впадинке над ключицей и осторожно надавил Гермионе на плечи, заставив ее отклониться и улечься на его руки. Она запрокинула голову и продолжила двигаться, подаваясь к нему. От легкого укуса за сосок по телу пробежали мурашки, и Гермиона чуть слышно застонала. Малфой крепко держал ее, не давая упасть на спину, и Гермиона покачивалась на волнах тепла, что исходили от его рук, от губ, от его тела. И внутри нее разрастался такой же шар тепла, готовый вот-вот взорваться и затопить все вокруг светом и нежностью. Малфой ласкал ее грудь, чуть покусывая, а она двигалась все быстрее и быстрее, распаляясь не столько от его ласк, сколько от самого его присутствия рядом. Драко привлек ее к себе и просто прижался приоткрытыми губами к ее губам, не целуя. Он нечасто так делал, но это простое прикосновение было для нее намного сокровеннее, чем любой, даже самый жаркий поцелуй. Гермиона качнулась еще пару раз, и блаженство растеклось по ее телу.

— Какая ты быстрая, — довольно прошептал Малфой и перевернулся, уложив Гермиону на спину.

— Это все ты, — пробормотала она, глядя в глаза, затуманенные желанием, и тут же понадеялась, что Малфой не услышал ее. Он входил в нее точными, осторожными движениями, понемногу наращивая темп, и Гермиона чувствовала, что еще немного и ее накроет вторая волна наслаждения, не такая сильная, как первая, но куда более обжигающая.

Темп Драко стал сбиваться, и вскоре он напрягся, вытянулся в струну и с тихим стоном кончил. В этот самый момент по телу Гермионы пробежал ток, от которого она изогнулась дугой.

— Гермиона, — довольно прошептал Малфой, падая рядом с ней, обессиленный, потный, но такой привычный, почти родной.

— Люблю тебя. — Она мягко поцеловала его в плечо и подняла глаза, столкнувшись с его вмиг ставшим серьезным взглядом.

— Гермиона, — повторил он, прижимая ее к себе. — Никакой любви нет и быть не может. Это слово придумали люди, которым надо было как-то описать совершенно другие чувства.

Она попыталась отстраниться.

— Привязанность, желание обладать, ощущение того, что тебе с человеком хорошо. Они называют все это любовью, чтобы казаться благороднее.

— Какой же ты мерзкий, — разочарованно выплюнула Гермиона, закрывая лицо руками.

— Дослушай меня, пожалуйста, — в его голосе прорезалась сталь. — Гермиона. Мне с тобой хорошо. Мне нравится с тобой переписываться и разговаривать, с тобой комфортно молчать, ты подходишь мне в постели, ты не боишься экспериментировать. В конце концов, ты молодая и интересная ведьма. Именно поэтому я тебя выбрал и именно поэтому я рядом. Прости, но я не верю в разговоры о любви и не собираюсь их вести.

— Нет, Драко. — Она положила голову ему на плечо и грустно посмотрела в глаза. — Когда ты полюбишь на самом деле, ты будешь вести эти разговоры. Просто ты меня не любишь.

— Какая же ты вредная, Грейнджер. — Он резко сел на кровати, и она тоже поднялась.

— А что? Не так?

— Гермиона Грейнджер, поверь, если бы я тебя не любил, всего этого попросту бы не было. Понимай, как хочешь, для меня эти разговоры смерти подобны.

Гермиона достаточно хорошо знала Малфоя, чтобы понять, что в его устах это равносильно признанию в вечной и чистой любви. Она обняла его, уткнулась лбом в плечо и замерла, вдыхая терпкий запах его тела.

— И вот еще что, — проворчал Малфой. — Никаких увольнений и переводов в другой отдел. С этого места ты уйдешь только в отпуск по уходу за ребенком. И только с фамилией Малфой.


End file.
